Raishan (episode)
For the ancient green dragon, see Raishan (character). , featuring Sam Riegel and Ashley Johnson as Scanlan Shorthalt and Pike Trickfoot. | ChapterNum = 6 | EpNum = 11 | GnSNum = C1E80 | Airdate = 2017-01-05 19:00 PST | Runtime = 3:23:30 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-80/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-80-raishan/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the eleventh episode of the sixth chapter of Critical Role. Vox Machina battles Raishan within Thordak's lair. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Vox Machina, the band of adventurers, spending the better part of this past year under the shadow of the Chroma Conclave, a group of ancient chromatic dragons that had banded together seemingly under the banner of Thordak the Cinder King, a great red dragon that had been sealed away in the Fire Elemental Plane for a number of years, newly released and carrying with him what was called a Soul Anchor—a magical artifact made from the heart of a fire primordial—that had begun to cause him to mutate, swell, and become something beyond what he was, also driving him apparently insane. "As he dominated the countryside of Tal'Dorei, along with the rest of the Conclave, Machina gathered artifacts of great power called the Vestiges of the Divergence under the guidance of two sphinx allies. They traveled between various planes and, gathering these artifacts, gathered allies and prepared for this climactic confrontation in their home city of Emon, now partially brought to ruin and flame. "Machina assembled an army, they snuck beneath the city, they arrived within the center of the Cloudtop District, nearly under the nose of Thordak's defending hordes, and—through a climactic, seeming-sacrifice by their friends Kashaw and Zahra—were allowed to pass directly into the Cloudtop, heading off Thordak before he could emerge from his subterranean lair and lay waste to the armies as they pushed inward towards his lair. "There they all did battle with the great, colossal Thordak, the Cinder King. A well-prepared fight rolled out, and while there was much danger, they all perservered and managed to—using the Vestiges—destroy the Soul Anchor once it was revealed within the body of the great red dragon, his form rescinding and withering back to its regular, seemingly withering size. It attempted to flee back into its lair, but the rather rapid and temporarily winged rogue Vax'ildan gave chase and dealt a finishing blow to the great red beast midway through its cavern towards its lair. "There Vax was joined briefly by his sister and...''ally they had made through this circumstance, Raishan, one green dragon, the member of the Conclave that seemingly had made a tenuous alliance with them as her goal was also to destroy Thordak. Aiding them in the battle, Raishan followed suit, and upon the corpse of Thordak laying cut, bleeding, and dead in the center of this cavern, she wished to take her end of the deal they had made: to be left alone with the corpse for a moment to acquire some secret knowledge that apparently she was seeking from the dead dragon.'' "Upon releasing the energy from the scroll that she had utilized the incantation from, Vax decided that vengeance—being his Oath as a paladin, and the history that he had with Keyleth and Keyleth's people that died under the guise of Raishan's initial plotting with Thordak—to not let this creature stand, attacked it, both him and his sister just as Keyleth began to arrive, the rest of the party slowly staggering behind. "Raishan sneered and went further back into the cavern. They all gave chase into this dark volcanic tunnel system which then opened up into a large, red, flaming cavern filled with lava pools and rivers...and apparently a handful of red eggs, it looked like, scattered throughout this room. Thick, dark red crimson scales with crystalline formations pouring out of the side—very similar to Thordak's primordial dragon form. "Upon finding not Raishan but just this empty space, they looked up to see a series of arcane-summoned meteors suddenly given form, rocketing from the ceiling of the cavern and slamming into the floor, dealing—to some of them—a pretty dangerous blow and sending them scattering across the floor a bit, Vex being thrown across the way. They all managed to survive .... "As the dust settles and they all take stock of what has just transpired, they see the snout of the green dragon pull up into what appears to be a series of dark volcanic exhaust tunnels that seem to be like a hive network of honeycomb-type tunnels that just spiral off all through the ceiling." Part I Break Part II Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot (controlled by Laura and Liam) * Trinket (unconscious within Raven's Slumber; not mentioned) * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New Returning Appeared * Shaun Gilmore * Jarett Howarth * J'mon Sa Ord / Devo'ssa * Lady Kima of Vord * Raishan * Thordak (corpse) Mentioned * Kaylie Inventory Quotations Trivia * There was no break in this episode. * This episode marks the second time that Vex'ahlia has died and the first time that Scanlan has died. ** These are the fifth and sixth on-stream deaths of player characters, and the seventh and eighth overall. * This is the first episode where more than one player character has died. * This is the only episode named after a member of the Chroma Conclave where that member is not killed. External Links * Episode transcript References Art: